guilty_gearfandomcom-20200223-history
This is...me?
This is...me? is Faust's second Instant Kill, replacing This Week's Climax!, and it first appeared in Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN-. Faust places his opponent in a surgical room on an operation table in the center of a room with an orchestra of men with paperbags in their heads. He then performs plastic surgery on his opponent's face that changes their facial appearance into any of three eye types: bishōnen, manly, or cartoon eyes. Variations Reactions The following quotes are listed in a "bishōnen", "manly", "cartoon" order. *Self: ** "Am I...beautiful?" ** "What's the point of my paper bag?!" ** "Hm, not bad. Well done, doctor!" *Sol: ** "Hey buddy, you don't wanna--!" ** "Well that's...different." ** "This can't be happening..." * Ky: ** "Th-This isn't going to end well..." ** "My new life begins now..." ** "How can this be...!?" * May: ** "Beautiful!" ** "No way..." ** "Uhh... I guess it's cute...?" * Potemkin: ** "Perhaps a lifestyle change is in order..." ** "Not bad at all..." ** "I want a second opinion!" * Chipp: ** "P-Please, you've got to be kidding me..." ** "MANLY!" ** "Kawaiiiii!" * Zato: ** "Hm. Surprisingly decent." ** "A shame I have no mirror." ** "What do you think, Eddie?" * Millia: ** "This look is in this year." ** "Rejected!" ** "Adorable!" * Axl: ** "Guh, this is dreadful..." ** "Well don't I look smart..." ** "Will the girls like it...?" * Baiken: ** "Th-There's no lady left..." ** "I don't give a damn about how I look..." ** "Not nearly as intimidating..." * Johnny: ** "Makin' a KILLING on Broadway!" ** "Breakin' a sweat over there?" ** "I can make anything look good!" * Venom: ** "M-My dignity...!" ** "Trendy..." ** "In a way it's...quite nice." * Jam: ** "Boys no like your face." ** "I sue you..." ** "Power with no compassion..." * Dizzy: ** "I've never tried on make-up before." ** "I feel so grown-up..." ** "Oh! This is really cute." * Slayer: ** "Vampirism is no longer my defining trait!" ** "Sharon...it seems I've become rather round." ** "A gentleman always exceeds expectations." * I-No: ** "Hm, nice, conservative!" ** "This does NOT match my top." ** "Yeah! Talk about cutting edge!" * Sin: ** "K-Kinda girly..." ** "So refined...!" ** "I'm not a kid!" * Ramlethal: ** "Impossible..." ** "So...?" ** "How... how cute..." * Leo: ** "Put it back! Ky already fills this niche!" ** "Perhaps..." ** "H-Have I become an... anime?!" * Elphelt: ** "Does this increase my womanhood!?" ** "This is what stress does to you!" ** "I kind of like this!" * Bedman: ** "Your definition of beauty is troublesome, it seems to derive from consensus, and I can say with certainty that the majority of subjects would reject this look." ** "This is a subjective opinion, of course, but I would say this is "not bad." Not "good", per se, in fact, your aesthetic sense is... evolutionary redundant." ** "So... so KAWAII! I must savor this-- document it. Yes, from the right side, adjust to a 66.6 degree angle of inclination and... *snap*" * Jack-O': ** "I think I just got old!!" ** "Ugh. Yuck!" ** "Even younger...!?" * Raven: ** "I'd say you got the right hairstyle." ** "You could've just made my eyes completely white..." ** "I... I look like a pervert!" * Haehyun: ** "I hate weaklings!" ** "Do you dye your eyebrows...?" ** "Did you dispel my dignity!?" * Answer: ** "Revolution seems to be our only option." ** "This will be a costly contract..." ** "Does it taste like mother made it?" Gallery Navigation Category:Instant Kills